Mis Kazeventuras
by Shaty Ana
Summary: cap 1: devuelvemelo  Cap 2 Olor a fresa... un delicioso olor a fresa, puede provocar una pequeña situacion incomoda, ¿cierto Kaze?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Yo por aqui con un one-shot MidoxKaze de 592 palabras, ¿han notado que se volvió más popular recientemente? Ah de ser porque se ven tan kawaii juntos!

Bueno, dedicado a ¡Ritsuko!, que le gusta esta pareja (y aquien no XD)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Devuélvemelo!**

-¿Kazemaru?-preguntaba un tanto sorprendido Midorikawa-¿Qué haces aquí?-esa tarde había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el parque, era un día soleado perfecto para caminar un rato, pero cuando había llegado ¡sorpresa! Encontró a Kazemaru tomando una siesta debajo de un árbol de cerezos

-¿se habrá caído?-el peli verde se acercó a él- ¿debería llamar a un médico?-se preguntaba alarmado-Su respiración es débil-decía mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, notando los latidos del otro-apenas le late el corazón, ¿¡Estará muerto!-se volvía a preguntar ya desesperado…

-¡Oh Dios Mío!-levanto sus brazos y su cabeza al cielo-¡está muerto!-gritaba con cascaditas bajando de sus ojos-Kazemaru yo siempre te quise sniff

-¿mamá porque llora ese niño?-preguntaba un niño pequeño

-no le hagas caso cariño, sigue caminando-le decía su madre pasando de largo al peli verde y a su teatro de "Adiós Kaze, siempre te recordare"

-y aunque eras un emo igual te quería, ¡buahhhh Kaze!-sobra decir que la gente que pasaba por ahí lo veía raro o pasaba de largo

-mami no quiero ir a la escuela…-Midorikawa dejo de lado su teatro y fijo su vista en el rostro de Kazemaru

-¿e-estas… durmiendo?- se preguntó mientras acercaba aún más su rostro, tanto que ya notaba la respiración del otro dando de golpe con la suya-que mono-susurro sonrojándose al tope, lo tenía demasiado cerca-¡ya se!-el peli verde se paró emocionado y salió corriendo hacia el área de las flores, arranco algunas de color rosa, blanco y azul, luego regreso todo emocionado en donde se encontraba su amigo y las arrojo, esparciéndolas a su alrededor de manera natural

-Oh mi bella durmiente…-empezaba a recitar Midorikawa, arrodillándose a su lado - tan hermosa pero tan muerta-tomo la mano de Kazemaru entre las suyas, dándole un pequeño beso-me pregunto si con un beso de mis labios despertaras amada mía…-acerco su rostro de poco a poco-regresa a la vida mi bella durmiente…-susurro así para después posar sus labios sobre los de Kazemaru, dándole un pequeño y casto beso, pero después abrió sus ojos y colocando sus brazos al lado de su cabeza dijo

-¡DIOS BESE A KAZE-EMO!-Midorikawa se paró y empezó a caminar en círculos desesperado-¡lo reservaba para alguien especial no para este emo!-Midorikawa se notaba cada vez más desesperado-¡La culpa es del príncipe Felipe! ¡Se me pudrirá la lengua!

Sobra decir que de nueva cuenta, la gente miraba raro al peli verde que ahora se había tirado al suelo y hacia berrinches como un niño pequeño-¡maldito Kazemaru! ¡¿Y por qué rayos me late el corazón tan fuerte?-Midorikawa había empezado a retorcerse en el suelo de la vergüenza-¡ya lo tengo!-dijo triunfante-¡Si lo beso de nuevo! ¡Recuperare mi primer beso!

Se paró decidido del suelo con una sonrisa un tanto sicópata y giro a ver a Kazemaru, quien en ese momento empezaba a abrir sus ojos…-¿Midorikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-el peli azulado se había sentado en suelo refregandose un ojo

-N-nada, solo pasaba por aquí ni siquiera te había visto jajaja -reía nerviosamente Midorikawa, temía que su amigo le hubiera pillado

-He tenido un sueño extraño..

-¿A si?-pregunto interesado Midorikawa

-si…-asentía el peli azulado todavía dormido-era la bella durmiente

-¿La bella durmiente? Jajajaja Kazemaru que cosas tan raras dices-_será mejor no decirle-_fue lo único que pensó el peli verde mientras suspiraba-_bueno, recuperare mi primer beso en otro momento…-_se decía dándose ánimos mentalmente

-ahora que lo pienso…-se giró a ver al peli azulado-Felipe se parecía a ti…-le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Felipe dices?-Midorikawa trago saliva-adiós…-dijo para salir corriendo

-¿Felipe?-pregunto Kazemaru mirando por donde se había ido Midorikawa- ¡FELIPE!

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y q tal?

Lo que Mido dice me lo invente yo porque me dio pereza buscar XD

Algo corto y un final pelle pero quería escribir algo de esta pareja! (Vez cami, te dije que lo haría!)

Bueno, si mas que decir nos vemos…

Sayo-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Shaty Ana, reportándose XD

Para los que se hayan preguntado por mí, no, no estaba muerta, estaba estudiando ^^U

Fue por esa razón que no eh subido conti de nada, mi mente a estado ocupada por trabajos y preocupaciones, amigos y tristeza, y muchas cosas más que no pienso contar aquí, ahora si con respecto al fic… a muchos les gusto "devuélvemelo" (y yo que creí que no iba a tener éxito o_oU) y algunos me sugirieron ponerle conti, así que le cambie el titulo como ya habrán visto y pss les traigo un segundo cap, el tercero depende si este les gusta así que sin más, a leer!

Dedicado a mi linda y querida hija (xD) ¡Sakira! T.Q.M mi saki TTwTT

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Olor a fresa**

Kazemaru acababa de salir de la ducha y se encontraba caminando distraídamente por toda su habitación mientras tarareaba una hermosa canción, solo llevaba un short y una toalla por sus hombros, además de su cabello suelto y claro mojado (Pau-chan esa es para ti *¬*)

-¡KAZE-EMO!-escucho como alguien le gritaba mientras irrumpía en su habitación, sin si quiera tocar la puerta

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI MIDO-HELADO!-le reclamaba mirándolo de forma fulminante, a lo que el peli verde ni se inmuto

-Mira, dejaste tu celular en la cancha después del entrenamiento-le decía pasándole el dichoso celular

-ah…gracias

-de nada-sonrió ampliamente para cambiar su cara a una de confusión- ¿A que huele?-pregunto intrigado- huele a… ¿fresa?

_¿qué?... ah, ya se, es mi nuevo jabón para el cuerpo, creo que use demasiado…-susurro agachando la mirada un poco avergonzado porque el otro lo notara, era cierto que desde el sueño que tuvo siendo la bella durmiente y Midorikawa como el príncipe Felipe le habían hecho cambiar drásticamente sus sentimientos, pero él no iba a aceptarlo, al menos no por ahora

- a ver…-dijo para enseguida acercarse oler su cabello-no, sigue oliendo a vainilla..-susurro para sí mismo el peli verde, esperen ¿Cómo es que Midorikawa sabía que su cabello olia a vainilla?

-M-mido…-le llamo un poco avergonzado el peli azul

-ya se-se dijo para sí mismo Midorikawa ignorando al otro-muestra tu brazo…-lo jalo del brazo izquierdo atrayéndolo hacia sí, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello para olfatear

-¿q-que haces?-pregunto un tanto nervioso Kazemaru

-aquí si huele…-se dijo para sí mismo, ignorando otra vez al otro-me pregunto si…-bajo un poco su cara, acercándose a la clavícula a "olfatear"-aquí también huele… Nee Kazemaru, ¿hay algún lugar que no huela a fresa además de tu cabello?-le pregunto alzando su rostro dejándolo extremadamente cerca del otro

-n-no l-lo sé-respondió como pudo el peli azulado que estaba rojo como tomate

-a ver, quédate quieto-le ordeno volteándolo y olfateando toda su espalda, luego lo volvió a voltear olfateando su pecho y su ombligo…

-M-mido, creo que todo mi ser huele a fresa….-susurro sonrojado Kazemaru

-¿así?-pregunto confundido para después poner una sonrisa traviesa - ¿hasta tú…?-dejo la pregunta en el aire y fue bajando poco a poco, haciendo reaccionar al peli azul al haberse imaginado a que se refería

-¡NO MIDORIKAWA!-grito para enseguida golpearlo en la cara y mandarlo a volar fuera de su habitación, literalmente, antes de que el peli verde bajara más allá de su ombligo…

-¿¡QUE TE PASA!-grito muy enfadado el peli verde mientras se sobaba la mejilla que era sonde había recibido el golpe

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito Kazemaru cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-pero solo quería saber si sus pies también olían a fresa…-se decía así mismo en tono confundido mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kazemaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XD, definitivamente, no sirvo para la comedia o_o

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo lo que mi pequeña e inútil mente pudo hacer en estos momentos…

Asi que nos vemos en ¿Linda Pricnesa? si?


End file.
